Because it actually can go down from here
by MoonstruckManda
Summary: Leah Clearwater's story, post break up
1. Sappy Movies and Traitor Brothers

**So, I know I'm in the middle of finishing Midnight Sun, and I promise I'm totally working on it, except not right now because I'm helping my bro and sister in law with their new baby. Annnnndddd....i'm totally cheating by creating a whole new story when I could totally be using this time to work on Midnight Sun, but I can NOT get this story out of my head. So I'm working on both of them.  
I can't help it. Leah's totally my favourite character in the entire series. So I hope you like it :) And I swear I'll get crackin on Midnight Sun soon, especially when I get back home. But for now, this is a bit easier to write, so i'll gunna hop back and forth between stories I think. But yeah, anyways. Enjoy!**

**-moonstruckmanda**

I dispise this movie.

The girl is just so painfully ordinary, bubbly to the extreme and way too happy. In the end, at least.

Yes, in the end, when she gets the guy and they live happily ever after. It's too easy to predict what'll happen, you've seen it a million times before in a million different movies. In real life, though? Possibly, if you aren't Leah Clearwater.

Which, unfortuantely, I just so happen to be.

And this girl, the overly cheery blonde, isn't. Leah Clearwater, that is. And therefore, she has her prince. Sure, she had to deal with stupid step sisters and a spoiled brat for a step mom, and a dead father...

I understand the dead father part all too well.

But in the end, it's worth it...because she gets the guy. And he stays with her.

I dispise this movie. But, I can't seem to turn it off. I know what happens, I've watched it before, seen it all "magically" unfold.

A Cinderella Story. Because there aren't enough of those.

No one's home, so I don't have to pretend like it's just a movie and I don't care. Like I'm just trying to pass the time. My brother's out, like he always is nowadays, getting into god knows what kind of trouble, but I don't care - it wasn't that long ago that I was doing the same thing. Mom's out grocery shopping, because teenage boys apparently can eat twice their weight in one meal.

So that just leaves me, alone again. And what do I choose to spend my time doing? Watch sappy love story movies that always just end up pissing me off.

I used to be like this Sam chick.

...no, not blonde. Or bubbly, for that matter. I wasn't one of those girls. But I was happy.

Was being the key word.

It was a while ago now, but I can still remember the day my own prince broke up with me. Yes, i'm aware of how pathetic it is to still be completely heartbroken after all this time. But I can't help it. I may have been young, but I was in _love_. And I _know_ it was love. Still is, in fact. On my side, that is.

On his...yeaaahhh, not so much.

But whatever, right? I mean, it's not the end of the world when the love of your life suddenly dissappears, shows up two weeks later looking like death and acting like the world hates him, then leaves you for your cous...slash closest friend in the world.

...Or something.

Goddamn romance movies.

I hear him before he even reaches the driveway, because I'm apparently just that awesome. I turn the movie off quickly and sprint to the kitchen, pulling out PB & J fixins. He's running, pretty fast I might add. He should join track in school or something.

And because he's damn careless, he flings the door open roughly enough for the doorknob to make a dent in the wall it hits.

"Good job."

"Whoops." He closes the door and walks up beside me. I know what he's waiting for. I hand him a sandwhich, because he won't leave me alone if I don't.

It's odd, these past couple of days my cheery-ass brother hasn't been...well, cheery. And when I say he's cheery, I mean it. He's like Mr. Freaking Sunshine, or something. Just, not lately.

Not that I don't mind him not being cheery, because it bugs the hell out of me. All the freaking time. Its just weird.

"Where's Mom?"

"At the grocery store making sure the females of the house don't starve to death."

Believe it or not, I'm nicer to my brother than I am to anyone else.

"So where have you been?"

"Out." Oh, really? Because I totally did not notice that.

"Ouuuttt....?"

"Just with a couple...friends." So specific. Whatever. I roll my eyes and take a bite of my sandwhich, then another, because my first bite made me realize exactly how hungry I am. I bet I could give Seth a run for his money.

Seth's already working on his third sanwhich when his head snaps up and to the left. His eyebrows pull together, and he heaves a big sigh.

"What?"

"I'm gunna go take a walk. See you later." Liar. Liaaaarrrrr. I can always tell when he lies. His ears get slightly darker than they usually are.

"Can I come with?" If I go back to that movie, I'll be in a bad mood for the rest of the weekend.

"No," well, don't I feel the love. He just grabs another sandwhich and goes right back out the door.

So, back to A Cinderella Story it is, then.

***

It's at the part where Sam is in the boy's locker room, yelling at the Austin kid for being a complete douchebag, that the door opens.

So much for my awesome ears.

And because I just assume it's my brother, I keep watching the movie. No point in trying to hide that I'm watching a teenie bopper romantic comedy now.

My assumptions are proven correct when he walks across the hall, but I hear more footsteps. Ugh. There's just something so annoying about younger sibling's friends. They stare... a lot. But the footsteps are slow, and I notice as my brother's passing, he glances at me, and his expression is...nervous? Scared?

Nervous, correct. Scared, rightly so. He should be. Because just then, his 'friend' walks up behind him, following him to the direction of his room. And that 'friend', looks at me as he's walking by, and nods his head.

"Leah."

"Sam."

I'm sure he could feel the waves of anger rolling off of me. But this time, they weren't directed at him.

Well, not all of it.

No, this time, it was at my brother.

My _brother_.

The only person, besides Sam, who's seen me cry over this very person. Not even my _mother_ knows exactly how hurt I felt when he left me. But Seth, my dear beloved brother, who I trust Oh so Fucking much, knows not exactly how I felt, but knows that I was..._am_ hurting. Bad.

And here he is, bringing the cause of my pain into my living room.

And as I'm glaring at him, my hands begin to shake. They just stand there, staring at me. Seth looks apologetic. Sam looks uncomfortable and confused. And what the hell is he confused about? I'm sure he knows all too well exactly why I'm pissed. I mean, sure, I've never glared at him like he's some freaking demon come straight from hell to torture me, but he hasn't been in my house since...

I can't even remember.

Since he loved me back.

They're still staring at me. Just standing there, and Seth is starting to fidget nervously. Time to break up the awkward silence and get myself the hell out of here.

"I'm going for a walk."

And then I leave, and the fresh moist air outside calms me down a small bit.

Or maybe it's the fact that I'm not being stared at by my ex that calms me down. Whichever, it's working.

Seth is_ so_ going to die tommorow.

**Alright, hope you like it :) I don't own twilight, btw.**

**Unfortunately.**

**Ttyl :)**


	2. Flashback pain, exploding pain

_"I'm going for a walk."_

And then I leave, and the fresh moist air outside calms me down a small bit.

Or maybe it's the fact that I'm not being stared at by my ex that calms me down. Whichever, it's working.

Seth is **so** going to die tommorow.

***

I realize, then, about twenty footsteps away from my house, that I don't actually _want_ to go for a walk.

Smart choice, Leah. You couldn't have been like, "I'm going to my room," or, you know, not even told them what you're going to be doing because you don't actually care enough about either of them right now to even talk to them, and just gotten up and gone to your room. Nope. You had to go outside for a walk.

And then I realize, I can't even go back yet, because he's still there. And I just don't feel like putting myself in that awkward situation where I come back three minutes after I announced that I was going out for a walk.

So, what to do now?

...stupid small town. Never anything to do. And the only real friend I have is...well, not really my friend anymore.

That sounds so childish. But she really isn't. I can't even look at her the same way anymore.

And that has nothing to do with her scars. Which totally creep me out, by the way. But, and i'm mad enough for this to bug me, she still somehow manages to be absolutely beautiful with three huge scars marring her face. And arm. And the back of her hand.

Emily and her gorgeousness.

I wonder if I were prettier, that Sam would have stayed with me. Its something I think about a lot, especially lately...because lately I'm starting to look more like a guy than a girl.

And it's just so awesome.

It's not my face, though, my face has stayed the same. Its my body. And I thought I was done with this puberty bullshit. But no, oh no. All of a sudden, I decided to get rediculously tall. Much taller than any girl would be comfortable with being. And to add insult to injury, without even trying, I'm starting to get muscles all over my arms and legs. I still look like a chick, but a slightly...manly chick.

At least I have my hair and my boobs. Those always help.

I guess I am pretty, but I used to be sure I was. When I was with Sam, how could I doubt that? I mean, Sam, the most gorgeous guy in school, and he asked me out freshman year in highschool. _Everybody_ was after him, but it was me he wanted. We didn't stop dating until...

He had been missing for two weeks. I'd nearly gone crazy, I thought nothing worse could ever happen.

Ha.

When he came back, he was not the same man I loved. I still loved him, with everything I had, and I had thought he still loved me. But he would always be doing strange things, sneaking out in the middle of the night... dissappearing off doing god knows what, and he wouldn't tell me anything. He _always_ told me everything. He didn't trust me anymore.

My cousin came for a visit while he was over. I knew something was up the moment they saw eachother. Emily was looking at Sam, _my_ Sam like he was the most important thing in the world, the most beautiful person she'd ever seen, like he was the most delicious food...

I was too angry at first to even notice that Sam was looking at her the exact same way. When I did notice, I dragged him outside. It was not without effort. He wouldn't budge one bit, I had to yell his name a couple of times before he even noticed I was trying to get his attention.

He looked absolutely shocked. Like he had been hit by a train and lived, and when I finally had him outside, he had his thinking face on. His eyebrows were knit together, his lips pursed, perfection even in stress.

And then he looked at me. He stared into my eyes like he was searching for my soul. We just stood there for what seemed like hours, him just staring so intensely. Slowly, his eyes grew wide. Slowly, they filled with tears. Slowly, he turned around. Slowly, he walked away.

I couldn't follow him. I was too scared to find out what was wrong. I looked over to see Emily staring at Sam's retreating figure, tears stained her cheeks, then she looked back at me, and fresh tears began to fall. I didn't want to piece it together. I think I knew what had happened, deep down, that they had somehow fallen for eachother. Without even speaking a word to one another, they were in love. I refused to believe it until Sam broke up with me a week after that. I knew why. He didn't need to explain it to me, but he tried to. I just tuned it all out. I didn't want to hear that the man I loved, the man that was mine, no longer was. He belonged to my best friend, my cousin.

And now, apparently, Seth, as well.

What was he even _doing_ hanging around Seth? Sure, I'd heard about his stupid little "gang". It wasn't even a real gang. No, it was a gang of _protectors_.

Yes, I'm totally serious.

But Seth was fourteen. What's he going to protect? Not to mention, that everyone hanging out with Sam nowadays turns into an empty shell...

...or turns less cheery.

Well, shit. There's no denying it now, Seth's in Sam's little protectors pack. Awesome.

But _why_? This is so rediculous! I mean, why would Seth do this to me? He knows how much Sam hurt me... I'm sure he's heard me crying in my room once or twice. I tried to keep it down, but sometimes it just hurt too much to control it. And Seth's room is right beside mine. So why would he do this? Revenge, or something?

I know I've been a bit of a bitch lately, but this? This is definately hitting below the belt.

My hands start to shake again, which is odd because that's not my normal reaction to getting angry. Usually, if my facial expression doesn't give it away, you can't tell if I'm angry. Maybe it's genetic... I've seen Seth's hands shake like this before.

Stupid Seth. Stupid Seth and his hateful ways.

But he's not hateful. He's the most compassionate, kind person I know. Why would he do this? Betray his own sister and hang with the enemy.

My whole arms are shaking, and I look retarded. But I can't stop it. They just keep vibrating on their own. I pick up my pace, maybe running will calm me down. Only, the road leads to the park, and I don't feel like being around people with my arms vibrating, so I run into the woods.

Yeah, bad idea. My jeans, my _favourite_ jeans, the ones that frame me so perfectly, get torn mid-thigh. I _loved_ those jeans.

If Seth hadn't become so buddy buddy with my ex boyfriend, I'd still have my favourite jeans.

And then the vibrating spreads through my entire body, like a fast catching fire. And it seems more like fire, because of the heat coursing through my body. Is this...am I having a siezure? This makes no sense, shouldn't I be unconcious?

My muscles start bunching and tightening, and it's the worst pain imaginable. I try to scream, but it comes out sounding like a hacking cough. Maybe I should have gone to the park, somebody could help me...but I can't move my legs, they hurt too much. I feel paralyzed, only I can feel everything, and _everything_ hurts.

Then, I'm not quite sure what happens next, because what it looks like is so absolutely rediculous that I must be delusional from this...weird seizure, but it seems as though I'm morphing into something...big. And if I thought I was in pain before, I was sorely mistaken.


	3. The Change that changed my life

_"Then, I'm not quite sure what happens next, because what it looks like is so absolutely rediculous that I must be delusional from this...weird seizure, but it seems as though I'm morphing into something...big. And if I thought I was in pain before, I was sorely mistaken."_

***

I'm almost certain I've gone insane.

almost.

And no, I'm not just jumping to conclusions. I have evidence. Such as:

One, I'm sure this isn't a dream. You can't feel physical pain in a dream, and this pain... this pain is just way too real to be thought up, or dreamt about.

Two, I'm huge. And covered in fur. I'm a giant dog, or a wolf. Woof, woof.

Three, for reasons unknown, I can't stop thinking, and I can't control what I'm thinking. For instance, I'm thinking over and over again _"where's Sam?"_which is ridiculous, because I know exactly where Sam is. I'm also thinking about myself, naked...and being pleased with that image, in a way that people aren't usually pleased with themselves. I'm also thinking things, like _What the hell_, or _But she's a girl..._ and I can't understand why. There's about three or four different sounding voices all going off in my head at once, and I can't control any but my core thoughts.

And, to add a fourth reason, another giant dog-wolf has emerged from behind a few trees, and is now standing in front of me. And I growl.

I _growl_. So, as you can see, I've gone completely insane.

I hear in the distance, and the thoughts of all five of my new voices, a howl. A howl, apparently meant for Sam.

The wold in front of me whimpers, and he seems to know me. He lowers his head to the ground and looks at me, like he's confused. I just stand here, afraid to move because of the insane state I'm in, and because moving might make the pain worse.

Just then, another two voices join my head.

Because I'm not crazy enough.

But I don't even have time to register this thought, because the breathe is knocked out of my lungs, as I hear the voice in my head, one I would know anywhere, and I hate myself for driving myself so incredibly insane over this break up as to hear his voice in my head now.

_But...how? The legends..._

I can't seem to move, frozen in place for different reasons now, I can hardly think - my core thoughts a jumbled mess, and all I can do is listen to the voices I have no control over.

_I don't get it, was there ever a girl before?_

_Well, don't just sit there, Help her, Sam..._

_Awkward..._

_Dude, this is gunna make phasing so much more..._

_No way. No freaking way, Leah?_

...Seth? Why is Seth in my head? Why are Seth and Sam in my head?

_Its just the pack mind, you'll get used to it._

Thanks for clearing the air there, buddy.

_Sam, you need to explain this to her. She thinks she's gone insane._

I love how my voices are all talking about me like they don't know I'm here.

_We're not your voices, we're our own voices...gah, hard to explain. Sam...?_

_Leah?_

I couldn't help but whimper. And then it came out sounding all dog-like, and I cut the sound immediately. Tres annoying.

_Leah, this is Sam._

Yeah, I figured that much.

_Listen, do you remember learning of the tribe legends, being descendants of wolves to fight off the cold ones?_

How could I forget that? Those stories were drilled into our heads when we were kids.

_They're true, Leah. Except...apparently it doesn't happen to just males...we'll need to discuss this with the Elders. But anyways, we're werewolves, Leah. All of us have gone through it, Jared, Paul, Embry, Jacob, Seth, Quill, and I...and now you. It's a genetic thing, passed down from our parents, and was triggered by the ... the Cullens moving here, the vampires that live near Forks._

Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe this is a dream, just, a special sort of dream where I _can_feel pain. Because I don't feel like I'm insane anymore, I feel like I know who I am, and I recognize now that these voices in my head are Seth, Sam, and a couple kids from La Push - Paul, Quil, and Embry. Embry is, apparently, the one sitting in front of me.

And I almost puke, because behind the explanations, I can hear Sam thinking about how awkward this is, or at least, how awkward it's going to get, and I feel nauseous.

Worst. Nightmare. Ever.

Because, really, wouldn't it just absolutely suck to be forever hearing the thoughts of the ex that you're still ridiculously in love with?

...and cue the awkward silence.

_Leah, _Seth decides to inform me of a little piece of information that I hadn't picked up on yet, _we can hear your thoughts as well, like you can hear ours._

So, I cancel out what I said earlier. _Now_ I'm in the worst nightmare ever.

And I try not to, but I hear it from all the kids in my head, thinking about Sam and my situation. And things I don't want to hear about are pushed into my head, everyone thinking about how much Sam loves Emily. And I just want it to end, because I can't handle turning into a giant ball of fur and hearing about Sam and Emily, and it's all just the most horrible torture, and I feel like ripping something to shreds.

As I'm clawing at the earth underneath my paws, Sam decides I might need a little time to adjust to my possibly-not dream, or possibly-not insanity, but possible new reality. Embry scampers off, and suddenly, there's only two voices in my head, and I'm too grateful for the silence to be furious at Sam for being in my head in the first place, let alone everyone else.

I see through his mind the trees he passes, see and hear that he's tracking me. He comes to a halt in front of me, and sighs, his big wolf-shoulders heaving. And he looks me in the eyes and thinks about what I'm just starting to believe, while watching what I look like through his eyes, and feeling all this pain, and he collapses on the ground in front of me like he's exhausted, and the words make everything final.

_Leah, you're a werewolf._

**Hope you enjoy, I know it's short but...yeah, its 4 AM..i'm going to bed :P**


	4. The conversations I never want to have

**Hey, so, a couple things. First of all, sorry I haven't written...like, ANYTHING, in forever. Months. . I chose to write for this story, because its easier right now, and the other story I love entirely too much to fuck up with my scattered brain right now. This story I love, but it can be a little off now and then and I wouldn't mind too much. Plus, I kinda missed writing Leah. :P**

**Second, I've been reading a lot of Leah fics, and I've noticed a couple things. First, that everyone seems to think Harry Clearwater died from seeing his kids phase. I don't think that's what happened. It might be, but thats not in my story. From what I got from the books, Harry died at the end of New Moon, right after Bella jumped the cliff. Leah and Seth are still human then, unless they phased that night, which I highly doubt, or that would have probably gone into the story somewhere. I think they phase somewhere in the first half of Eclipse. **

**But..yeah i think thats it. Sorry i haven't written lately, and i'm not sure when i'll write again. I just moved, and its hella hard to find a job in toronto right now. :\ But i shall try!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. *frowny face***

_And he looks me in the eyes and thinks about what I'm just starting to believe, while watching what I look like through his eyes, and feeling all this pain, and he collapses on the ground in front of me like he's exhausted, and the words make everything final._

_Leah, you're a werewolf._

_***_

I can feel the pain slowly recede. It's all I'm thinking about, concentrating on it as hard as I can so I don't have to think about the fact that Sam is sitting there in front of me like nothing ever happened between us, telling me what my life will be like from now on.

_We're really strong…incredibly so. You may have noticed…changes about yourself? Like new muscles… growth spurts._

…yeah.

_We've got increased senses and our teeth are the only thing that can cut through vampire skin, other than vampire teeth._

He continued for a bit, but my mind stopped dead.

Vampire teeth.

_Vampire_ teeth. As in cold ones. As in, not only was I a werewolf, but… there were vampires roaming around. Killing people…sucking blood…

Sam stopped trying to talk to me, hearing my panic…and nausea. I remembered the stories about the vampire family that supposedly lived near here. The Cullens. Could they be..?

_Yes. They're vampires, but we have a treaty with them…we cannot kill them. As long as they don't bite a human, and stay off our lands, we're not to touch them. We can't cross the boundary line between our land and ours, though, or they have permission to kill us. I'll show you the line when you're…ah…feeling better._

I took a moment to let this all in. I took several moments, actually. I looked all around me, and realized Sam was right. I could see everything. _Everything._ Every little line of each leaf, every piece of bracken knotted through Sam's fur…

…_Fur._ Ugh. I looked through Sam's eyes, and noticed my fur was much, _much_ longer than his. I looked like freaking cousin It!

_You...ah... you might want to cut your hair a bit shorter to help with that. It makes it easier… running around and all that._

Running around?

_Yes, well, we run patrols to make sure there are no vampires in the area. We're the protectors of La Push, Leah._

I realized, then, that I had just joined Sam's little Protectors Pack. Great. That's exactly what I always wanted. Definitely.

Cut my hair. Cut it short. I've seen all the guys running around lately, with their cropped hair. How short would I have to cut it? How short was I willing to cut it…

I loved my hair. It was long and black and silky…shiny…

I sighed as I got up. I was getting stiff, and that added to the soreness I was already feeling from my…change. I saw Sam get up, as well.

"What are…" I stopped short.

Why? Well…that would be because I just barked.

Woof, woof…only, literally.

_Just think it, Leah. I'll hear it._

_**Thanks for the reminder. What are you doing?**_

_Coming with you..?_

…_**Uh, that's quite all right. I think I can walk around without your help.**_

_Leah…you might not…You need to know what the boundaries are._

_**I'll be fine.**_ I was surprised when I growled along with thinking the words. I growled again, testing it. I sounded scary…terrifying. It matched how I looked. A monster, straight out of a horror story. I shook out my ridiculously long fur, and started walking. It hurt, but not nearly as much as changing did.

A thought had occurred to me, then.

_**We can change back, right?!**_

_Yes, once you've calmed down enough…which you aren't at the moment, you can change back. Just think of something peaceful, try to see yourself as a human…and you'll just change._

I tried it, despite Sam thinking I wasn't calm enough. I wasn't calm. I was panicky, scared, horrified, and most of all I was pissed the hell off. I saw myself in my head, and wished to be her. My body twisted a bit, and a weird stirring started in my stomache, but heat flashed down my spine, traveling through my legs and…other legs, I suppose. I stayed a gigantic monster.

I roamed the forest, trying not to think…and failing, miserably.

Why me? Why any of this? What, the Cullens move in and suddenly we all burst into giant dogs? Am I even still human? What will my mother think? Can I even tell her…?

I was cut off.

_Your mother already knows everything. She knows about Seth as well. She's…she's replaced your father as tribe Elder._

There was a flash of a memory, my father watching from our backyard porch as Seth ran into the forest, vibrating.

I continue my wandering, trying to ignore the thoughts coming from the ex boyfriend of mine, still sitting in the same spot where I had left him. It was hard, though, because he was thinking about me. About the day he broke up with me.

And then about the day he fell in love with my cousin.

I howled.

_**Will you cut that shit while I'm around? I don't need to hear that.**_

I could see it in his head, the moment he looked at her. I didn't even exist to him anymore.

That hurt more than I'd care for him to know about.

He kept going, despite my protest, thinking about when he looked back at me, and I could feel his shock and pain, when he looked into my eyes and couldn't see me. Couldn't feel anything towards me, besides simple friendship.

_It's imprinting, Leah. It's something we wolves do sometimes…its rare. Only Jared and I have imprinted. It's when…when we find our soul mates._

I didn't exactly understand, but it hurt…the way his mental voice wrapped around the words 'imprinting' and 'soul mates'.

_**I so do NOT need to hear this, Sam.**_

_But you do, Leah. Please understand, it was out of my control. It just happened. I had phased, that's why I disappeared. I was a wolf, and when I saw Emily…_

A sound escaped me, then, only I couldn't quite call it a howl. It was more of a screech of pain… and still, he continued. Because he's a jackass.

_I don't mean to hurt you, Leah…I just want you to understand that I didn't have any control over what happened. I couldn't help it. When I saw her… It wasn't my choice to fall out of love with you. I still love you, in a way, I always will, but only as… a friend, or a sister. You must have heard of imprinting… remember the story of the third wife? Emily is my third wife._

That was it. That was all I could handle. I broke into a run, and it almost distracted me – how fast I could run. I couldn't even imagine the speed at which I was moving, it was incredible. Almost distracted me, but not quite. Emily was his third wife.

I'd heard the stories. The third wife that Taha Aki loved more than anything else in the whole world. That's what happened? Some stupid love at first sight bullshit? That's why he left me?

That's why my life's fallen apart?

If I was angry earlier, I was fucking livid now. Werewolves. Fucking werewolves. I'm a werewolf, and I don't know how I'm even going to live with this. My boyfriend turned into a werewolf, and imprinted…and left me. This is all…who's fault is this? Is there even anyone to blame? What, Taha Aki?

_The Cullens… it's their presence that triggers our change. They left…and only Jake phased after they had. But they've come back…and since then you and Seth have phased, and I've noticed a couple other kids around the reservation having growth spurts._

The Cullens. My mental voice twisted around their name like thorny vines. Of course, I still blamed Sam for leaving me. I knew it was irrational, and childish, but I couldn't help it. And I could hear, even now, in the back of his head, his constant string of thoughts about Emily.

How perfect she was. How he couldn't wait for me to phase back, so he could get back to her…

_**Go, then. Go back to your precious fucking Emily.**_

_Leah…you're a new wolf. You need my help._ His calm tone was forced, he was angry at me for being angry with Emily. God forbid anyone speak wrong about his perfect little girlfriend. Fiance. Whatever. I was done with this. I'm a werewolf. A fucking werewolf, and I just found out that this is the reason my entire life's fucked up. I wanted him gone, and I wanted him gone now.

_**I don't care if I'm a new wolf, I don't need your freaking help. Screw off.**_

He huffed, like he was offended, and ran towards his and Emily's house. He phased, making it look so easy, and I was left to myself.

I waited a minute, to make sure he wasn't going to come back with some bit of vital information he had forgotten, and when he didn't return, I finally broke down.

For the first time in a long time, I cried.

**Hope you enjoyed =] Do you have any idea how annoying it is to type with this stupid non-mac keyboard, and this completely-mac computer? My mom's a total loser, and doesn't like mac keyboards, so she bought a normal one to use instead. *sigh***

**except, then she gave me the mac keyboard for my own computer, and so i can't hate her too much for it. my computer's sitting under a pile of junk at my friend's house at the moment, though.. .**


End file.
